Technology that adds electronic signatures to information such as documents and message is now being widely used. When adding a signature using an external terminal, the user may use an IC card so as to not enter the secret key of his or her electronic signature into the external terminal. For example, as described in PTL 1 below, there exists technology that generates an electronic signature in an IC card by using a public-key cryptography function such as RSA.